


On Wednesdays, Nick is a Wingman

by mixedwithintellect



Series: Saint Nicholas Verse [6]
Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, Texts From Last Night, tflns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: the one where Y/N has a social life other than Nick, Harry is in on the ‘meme’ culture, and Nick is wondering if his best friends are hopeless cases.





	On Wednesdays, Nick is a Wingman

> _**Nick.** _ **Harry.** _Y/N._

> * * *

_**Well, guys…** _

_Oh no._

**Yes?**

… _ **WHAT are we up to on Halloween?**_

_Are we hanging out ?_

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! of course we’re hanging out** _

_I was gonna go to a party._

**Didn’t know we had something planned. x.**

_**A party ? Without me Y/N? That’s weird.** _

_Weird how ?_

_**Idk I don’t really think about you having friends.** _

_I have LOADS of friends_

_**Name two.** _

_Matt and Jake._

_**Your exes don’t count** _

_It ended fine!! We’re all still friends, it’s good._

_**I just don’t see why you’d hang out with anyone but me** _

**Who are Matt and Jake ? x.**

_Wow Nick your ego is getting bigger with time._

_**It’s massive love ;)** _

**I can attest to that, I’ve seen it. x.**

_**ANYWAY I was thinking we could do a costume / movie night, us three. Boo boo ghosties witches vamps and all. I’ll DJ, Harry’ll cook, and Y/N’ll get us costumes.** _

_Wtf do we need a DJ for it’ll just be us_

**Candy corn cupcakes. With organic candy corn. x.**

_**We still need music yeah?? btw can our costumes be like matching, for three besties <3** _

**Spaghetti, but I’ll call them worms. And the sauce will be ‘blood’ x.**

_Yeah yeah suureee_

_I’m gonna make it the best costume set ever. I’ll make you guys proud :’)_

**Yayy. x.**

_**Unless you and Harry wanted to just be a pair…?** _

_Why would we exclude you?_

_**I mean I wasn’t in the cuddle group yesterday morning was I? All snuggled up together, looking like a proper couple. ;)** _

_You were hogging Harry’s guest bed, drunk out of your mind._

**You kick in your sleep too. Danger for everyone to invite you.**

_**WELL AT LEAST I DON’T SNORE LIKE HAROLD** _

**Heyyyyy… x**

_**WOKE UP TO THE FLAT SHAKING, FELT LIKE A PROPER EARTHQUAKE** _

_The group is all three of us._

_**I won’t be a third wheel tho, k guys ?** _

_Unless I make us be wheels for Halloween, with #s. In which case I could genuinely make you a #3 wheel._

**Ha. x.**

_**Anyways last night was the best time EVER I think I saw a new dimension after my fourth drink** _

**Which one?**

_**Wtf you mean ‘which one’ like is there a fuckign list** _

_Well which one was it_

_**It was one in which you two APPRECAITED me** _

**Sounds fake.**

_I’m with Harry._

_**We all knew THAT** _

[[picture sent by Y/N]](https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2017/03/27/so-fetch-the-mean-girls-musical-just-got-an-official-release-date/)

_Our group costume._

**Wiiiicked. x.**

_**Who’s who ??** _

_Nick: Regina, Harry: Gretchen, I’ll be Karen_

_**FUCK yes, nice job Y/N** _

_**I’ve got the PERFECT pleated skirt for this !!** _

**So fetch!**

_**There ya go Haz already in character** _

_Can we watch Mean Girls as one of the movies_

_**Fuck yeah** _

**Can’t wait. x.**

_I gotta go to town to buy some pink clothing…_

_**Get in loser, we’re going SHOPPING** _

**Ahh nicely done !**

_Ok. So. I found something on the wonderful Internet…_

_**SEND IT** _

**What is it?**

_Harry you might hate it_

**Is it a meme of me again**

_It’s relevant though!! Sorta._

[[picture sent by Y/N]](http://rebloggy.com/post/gif-louis-tomlinson-harry-styles-one-direction-zayn-malik-liam-payne-niall-horan/34791825014)

**What the fuck**

_**Wow** _

_Thank you Harry for being a worldwide sensation_

_**We’re properly blessed to have these resources to annoy the shit outta you** _

**Consider my shit annoyed out. x.**

_it’s done with love. XXXX._

_**Y/N can we ACTUALLY discuss you n dear Harold for a MOMENT** _

_What_

**What**

_**Oh nvm that was meant just for Y/N…** _

_Smooth, Nick._

**What are you saying about me Nick**

_**Nothing that’s meant for your lop-shaped eyes** _

_Damn that’s cruel_

[[picture sent by Harry]](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/post/159279104205/me-tomorrow-anyone-who-doesnt-want-to-talk)

**Me next time Nick asks to come over. :-(**

_Wait. Harry._

**Yeah? x.**

_You add noses to your smileys??_

**Yes. :-)**

_Cancelled._

_**Oh god yeah you’re cancelled mate that’s too much** _

**:’-(**

* * *

 


End file.
